


Homage

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Drabble, Dupin, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson occupies time during his recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homage

My new fellow-lodger was damnably curious, as I learned when he leaned over my desk one afternoon and read aloud, “My friendship with Dupin had introduced me to the world of Parisian crime and its detection, and after I -“

"Holmes!" I said, hurrying to cover the pages and wishing I had put them away earlier.

"Based on Poe, isn’t it?" he asked, with less judgement than I had feared.

"I’ve little excitement in my own life, with this wound."

"Well," he said, "we’ll have to find a way to make your life interesting enough to write about, then, won’t we?"


End file.
